Marry Me
by TheLady262
Summary: A oneshot, inspired by Emilie Autumn's song: Marry Me. Warning: Depression, unfairness, slight gore? Ofelia was sold to the old ugly thing called a man and Matthew was heart sprung and soon realized fate had it in for him.


Even though all the stuff she had been through, Ofelia was seemly naïve and wild. But she actually was quite clever, except she had nothing to gain and nothing to lose, even her own pretty life-to her, was completely petty. She stunned them from the very start, or maybe it was her divine family and culture which made her friends curious.

Ofelia played the piano, and her father was, well, an old man with a very short temper, with extreme mania. Her mother was long and gone, but still Ofelia was like a girl. Except at the age of eleven, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Now Matthew, as her best friend, understood this. Most of the time, Ofelia was very ADHD and unstable. But he liked her that way, truly.

Ofelia was sold and to be-wedded to Alfin Crat, a fat ugly man. Now Matthew had been friends with Ofelia since childhood, she was a Canadian after all, even though her father was Germany. Matthew had other feelings beside friendship for Ofelia, but of course, being a nation, he didn't want overthrow the proper orders of things.

Once she was the age seventeen, Alfin finally declared he and Ofelia would be wedded when she was at the age of nineteen.

"You really don't want to marry him, do you?"Matthew asked as they walked through the streets of Quebec, which Ofelia was walking ahead of him, using the curbs as balance beams. She was petite, but had a fair body, pale skin, ocean blue eyes and hair that looked like the sun had wrapped around her head.

Ofelia tilted her head to her shoulder, and let out a childish giggle, "Of course not! He's a fat fucker."But with her weird slurred accent of hers, from speaking both French and German, her words sounded like _'Off course hot! He's a pfat fugger.'_

"What are you going to do?"Matthew asked, he seemed more worried than she was. She stopped her walking and turning completely around on her heel, "So I'll fuck who I choose, for I've got nothing to lose!"She sounded so confident, so sure of herself.

Matthew sighed, "But he'll- You'll be off with your head!"He wished she was more careful, he could have always. ..did something. Ofelia was always with him, understood him, and even noticed him.

Ofelia's face was strained as if she was holding back a laugh, "It's okay Mattie! I've got this~! I've also got wine as my savior."Matthew slightly chuckled at her sheer idiocy. She was smarter than this, but maybe she was attempting to keep herself not worried also.

After coming to Matthew's house, Matthew opened the gate that lead to his garden, which Ofelia mostly took care of, and then she sprinted in and twirled around for a bit as he sat down on the same old brown bench. "This place just gets better and better!"Ofelia giggled as she sat down next to Matthew and linked her arm with his, which made him blush.

"Ya know Ofelia. . .your kinda alike Francis, but I can tell your not really into loving. .."He said it as unstrained as he could, but he felt like he was choosing the wrong words which would make the scene akward and weird.

"Your right, but if love was like you, Matthew, maybe it isn't so bad. .."Ofelia said with a smile as she gazed up at his violet eyes, "Don't you agree?"

Matthew sheeplishly nodded and quietly put his arm around Ofelia.

**[][][]**

Matthew sat at his empty dinner table and put his head in his hands, why god, why? His life already sucked by why. ..?

Alfin had found Ofelia in bed with another man. She was accused of adultery and treason. .He knew. Matthew knew about everything Ofelia did. She slept with almost everybody, even women. He knew it was just because she used it to supress her disorder and depression.

Now, Alfin had finally caught on and Ofelia was to be wedded. On the same day, she would be beheaded.

How cruel was that? Of what he understood about marriage, it was supposed to be lovely and heart warming, not sadistic and demented, like this was.

Then a knock came at the door which the Canadian then rose from his table and opened the door, a man stood tall and slim, "Sir, there's a package on the bench, in your garden."Matthew nodded, "Thanks, eh."

He trudged outside and opened the gates, how it all reminded him of the girl he loved, Ofelia. Going over to his wooden bench, he found a white box and a note, written in crumbly notebook paper.

He studied the box, noticing a blue ribbon tied on the box. A gift, perhaps? Blue was Ofelia's favorite color. His mood lightened! Maybe Ofelia left him a gift, as a last goodbye, something to remember her by. He felt hope cling to his heart and he tore off the ribbon and opened the white box. . .

His violet eyes widened to an amazing length as his lips trembled, he slapped the box away and fell flat on his ass. Oh god. ..

Inside the white almost pretty box, shaped with the same fabric as a envelope. ..inside was. ..a human head. A head, cut cleanly from the neck. The expression with wide-eyed and in complete shock, almost like Matthew's expression this moment.

Beauitful golden hair and eyes made of lovely seas. . .His face twisted with confusion, fear and sadness. They really had beheaded her. . .Ofelia. . .

His shaking hands opened the note left next to box, reading aloud to himself in a shaky uncontrolled voice: _"I'm sorry, I should have listened."_It was written in messy cursive and was halfly ripped. He read over those six words over and over until they blurred in his mind.

"Oh god."

And then Matthew, crumbled down against the bench and sighed, "Yeah Ofelia. . .love would've been alright with me."

_But, oh, what beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>Especially since I'll soon be dead<br>What beautiful things I'll wear  
>What beautiful dresses and hair<br>I'm lucky to share his bed  
>So why do I wish I was... <em>


End file.
